Silicon (Si) has an energy bandgap of about 1.1 eV and is not transparent in the visible light spectrum (wavelengths of about 500 nm to 800 nm). Certain microelectronic applications require a substrate that has high thermal conductivity, good optical transparency in the visible light spectrum and/or in the infrared light spectrum (wavelengths of about 1-10 μm), and, for many applications, also low electrical conductivity. Silicon carbide (hereinafter “SiC”) is one material that can be used for such a substrate. Polytypes of SiC have energy bandgaps ranging from 2.4 eV to 3.2 eV, and, therefore, can operate at much higher temperatures than silicon. SiC is nearly optically transparent for wavelengths of about 500 nm to 800 nm, and has a thermal conductivity of about 450 W/m-K which is about three times greater than that of silicon. SiC has mechanical strength and moderately low electrical conductivity. However, there are high component material costs associated with SiC. Presently, SiC wafers are available in a size of 150 mm diameter, but SiC wafers are not available in any size larger than 150 mm diameter. However, it is preferred to support large quantities of dies by fabricating dies on larger diameter wafers, such as 200 mm or 300 mm diameter wafers. Furthermore, presently, fabrication tools for photolithography, deposition, etching, etc., are geared for 200 mm or 300 mm diameter wafers. Not only does the scaling increase quantity and reduce cost per component, but also 200 mm/300 mm fabrication tools are able to achieve improved yields and complexity of technology. A solution is needed to work around the limitations of the 150 mm diameter of SiC wafers.